Obliviate
by giuli miadi black
Summary: "Talvez eu só precisa de férias, um porre e um novo amor".   Para o Projeto Through the Ages, do 6v


****Obliviate****

_"Talvez eu só precise de férias, um porre e um novo amor." (Caio F. Abreu.)_

Todo mundo parece acreditar que eu sempre fui apaixonado por Lily Evans, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos - o que é um absurdo, se você parar para pensar, porque quando eu tinha onze anos, garotas me atraíam tanto quanto batatas. Essa coisa toda de eu só ter olhos para ela e ela ser a única garota com quem eu queria ficar and all that jazz, isso só começou no quarto ano, quando eu reparei em como ela era bonita, e passei a querer que ela me desse tanta atenção quanto dava ao Snivellus.

Foi nessa época também que nós começamos com aquela coisa de _realmenteinfernizar a vida dele, caso você esteja se perguntando, e isso provavelmente foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu fiz - eu devia saber que encher o saco do melhor amigo dela não só não ia me ajudar a fazer ela sair comigo como também ia diminuir as minhas chances._

Quando eu achava que não podia piorar, eu acabei sendo envolvido no 'dia em que Severus Snape chamou Lily Evans de sangue-ruim e eles pararam de se falar' - em outras palavras, eu tinha cavado minha cova, deitado no caixão e fechado a tampa.

Ela não ficou tão irritada comigo quanto com ele, mas a razão para isso era simples: nós estávamos longe de ser tão amigos quanto eles dois. Isso não me salvou, claro, de ter medo de ser azarado cada vez que eu passava por ela ou por uma amiga dela num corredor, e eu entendi que não tinha mais chance nenhuma com aquela garota, e que seria melhor para mim se eu desse um jeito de esquecê-la.  
>Sirius sugeriu que eu aproveitasse as férias de verão para encher a cara e encontrar uma garota nova - de acordo com ele, os três são a combinação perfeita para esquecer quem quer que fosse -, e, já que eu não tinha nada a perder, resolvi pôr essa idéia em prática.<p>

Eu precisei de dois meses, do maior porre da minha vida - e vários outros menores que esse - e de um caso grave de paixonite aguda por uma garota quatro anos mais velha. Mas, no fim de tudo isso, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que tinha conseguido começar a esquecer Lily Evans.

Eu estava nessa fase, em que ela quase não tinha mais efeito sobre mim, mas eu continuava me perguntando como seria ficar com ela, quando as aulas do sexto ano começaram.

Foi surpreendente quando ela me cumprimentou - decentemente, diga-se de passagem -, e eu me perguntei se estava delirando quando ela me perguntou sobre as minhas férias como se _realmentequisesse saber o que eu tinha feito. Nós ficamos conversando durante boa parte do jantar - os outros Marotos quiseram morrer com isso, eu acho -, e depois na Sala Comunal, até o meio da madrugada, coisa que ela nunca tinha parecido disposta a fazer até então._

Eu tive a impressão de que isso poderia ser porque eu sem interesse nela era menos insuportável, mas Peter sugeriu que talvez ela estivesse interessada em mim. Eu tentei argumentar que não fazia sentido e que teria sido necessário um transplante de cérebro para ela se interessar por mim, mas ele preferiu não me ouvir, e ficou insistindo nessa bobagem - não só naquela noite, mas durante _boa parte do ano letivo._

Veja bem, quando você finalmente perdeu as esperanças e resolveu esquecer a garota, tudo o que você não quer é ouvir esse tipo de coisa, muito menos quando ela parece fazer sentido.

O Moony, por outro lado, tentava de todas as maneiras me convencer de que o Wormtail estava delirando, que a Lily era legal assim com todo mundo, ela não estava a fim de mim. Eles eram meio amigos, por causa de toda aquela coisa de serem monitores, mas eu continuava não acreditando muito nessa história.

Principal motivo: ela sempre era assim com todo mundo. Menos eu.

Mas eu continuava firme no meu propósito de não ter uma recaída, não importava o quanto isso parecia fácil ou tentador, agora que ela obviamente estava sendo legal comigo por um motivo. Seria terrível se ela estivesse só brincando comigo e quisesse que eu voltasse a demonstrar interesse para me esnobar de novo. (Entenda, eu _talvez tenha uma certa mania de perseguição.)  
>Só mudei minha opinião sobre isso e passei a acreditar que talvez ela estivesse interessada de verdade <em>em mimquando ela me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ela, já no fim do sexto ano. Quer dizer, uma garota não faria uma coisa dessas a propósito de nada, faria?<em>_

Com o apoio efusivo de Wormtail, o apoio não tão empolgado de Moony e a reprovação de Padfoot, eu acabei aceitando. Na pior das hipóteses, nós tínhamos nos tornado quase bons amigos.

Acontece que _foium encontro. Com direito a ela estar com a roupa mais bonita que eu já a vi usar para sair da escola, e maquiagem, e os cabelos em cachos que provavelmente precisaram de um feitiço dificílimo para ficarem daquele jeito._

Ela sugeriu que nós fôssemos tomar chá no Madam Puddifoot's, e eu acabei aceitando, mesmo sabendo que garotas costumavam achar que aquele era 'o lugar aonde se vai durante um encontro', só porque ela estava tão empolgada que eu não teria coragem de dizer não. Eu me arrependi disso na hora em que vi todos aqueles casais sentados nas mesinhas.

A tarde foi bastante divertida, até, contanto que eu ignorasse a freqüência com que ela encostava em mim "acidentalmente" ou o jeito como ela me olhava, e acho que isso me fez entender o quanto eu a irritava antes. Eu fiquei me perguntando o que tinha acontecido com aquela Lily que me dizia que só ficaria comigo se eu fosse o último cara vivo, e talvez tenha sido enquanto falávamos sobre o Snivellus que eu entendi que ela _também tinha passado por toda aquela coisa de "férias, um porre e um novo amor", e que _eu, ironicamente, era o novo amor dela. Porque ela realmente não podia ter desencanado dele enquanto eu ainda queria que nós dois ficássemos juntos, claro, isso seria fácil demais pra mim.__

Quando resolvemos voltar para a escola, ela perguntou se eu não preferia ir andando, em vez de pegarmos uma das carruagens ou uma das lendárias passagens secretas dos Marotos. O dia estava bonito o suficiente para que eu aceitasse. Ela tentou pegar a minha mão, e ficou meio surpresa quando eu disse que não queria que ela fizesse isso.

Precisei explicar que tinha superado ela, que estava apaixonado por outra garota, que não conseguia mais ver nós dois tendo qualquer futuro além de "bons amigos". Ela pareceu ficar bastante chateada, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu reunir orgulho suficiente para continuar andando do meu lado, até chegarmos ao Castelo. Chegando lá, entretanto, me disse que tinha que passar na biblioteca para pegar uns livros para estudar, e me prometeu que me encontrava na Sala Comunal.

Daquele momento até as férias, ela pareceu tentar me evitar tanto quanto fosse possível. E, quando eu a vi sair do trem e abraçar os pais e rumar para mais um verão, eu tive certeza de que, mais uma vez, ela estava rumando também para outro porre e outro amor.

E eu esperei _muito_ que ela conseguisse outra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Eu não faria isso por livre e espontânea vontade, vocês sabem. A proposta linda disso era do Through the Ages, da linda e diva JL do lindo e azul 6v.


End file.
